User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Below Zero! Season 2 Episode 2: The Only Exception (1)
'Hey sorry this episode is so so late ;p thanks for reading! ' Main Plot- Aria (Damon, Aria, Jake, Harry and Xandi walk out of Damon's new SUV.) '' Xandi: I have to go to my locker, come with, Harry? Harry: Yeah. ''(Harry and Xandi leave.) '' Aria: What's up with them? They've been acting so wearied all summer. Damon: Who knows? Aria: All I know is that this year will be drama free for all of us. ''(Jake laughs.) Aria: What's so funny? Jake: Were in high school, it's just another year of over recycled story lines, and make ups and break ups. Nothing new. Aria: You’re such a downer. Damon: He's my downer. (Damon and Jake kiss, Jake pulls away.) '' Jake: I haft to go meet some friends in home room, see you two later. Damon: Bye. ''(Jake kisses Damon again, and then leaves.) '' Damon: It's so good to have an out boyfriend! Aria: When did he come out anyway? Damon: Oh well kinda last year when everything happen with his dad but kinda not, you know? But over summer break he came out via facerange vlog. Aria: Oh wow, how did I miss that? Anyways, you know how we have Mr. May last period? Well I’m going to tell him I’m pregnant, after class. Damon: For real? Aria: For real, I'm gonna tell him I'm prego with twins and there his. Damon: Well good for you, Hun. ''(Lindsay runs up behind Damon and Aria and jumps on Damon's back.) '' Damon: Lindsay! What are you doing here? Lindsay: Me and Seann transferred schools! Aria: Hey, Lindsay. Lindsay: Hey. Well I better get going I have to go and find, Seann. Bye. Damon: This is gonna be a great year! '''Opening ' 'Sub Plot- Mariana/Savannah ' (Savannah is walking in the hallway and Mariana runs up to her.) '' Mariana: Hello, so I know the perfect way to start off our tenth grade year! Savannah: And what's that? Mariana: We're gonna throw a party! My mom and sister are away until next Monday and I have the house all to myself. Savannah: Its last minute but we can make it work. Will tell everyone there's a party at your house tonight at 8:30, which should give us enough time to set up, right? Mariana: Yes, I think it should. Savannah: let's invite everyone not just the preps. I'm trying to change, not to be the same bitchy Savannah everyone hated last year. Mariana: Well a leopard can't change their spots over nights. Savannah: Hey now, come on! I'm changing. Mariana: Okay…. ''(Savannah and Mariana walk away laughing.) '' '''Third Plot- Alton ' (Alton and Raviva are walking down the hallway holding hands, Sophia is standing on the other side of them.) Alton: It's the first day of ninth grade and I'm already going head and head with the ninth grade meat head for class president. Raviva: Yeah but don't worry. Sophia: No one likes Todd anymore. You'll so win. (Alton kisses Raviva and Sophia looks away quickly.) '' Sophia: You guys are so nasty. Alton: Your just jelly you can't have me! ''(Sophia blushes.) '' Sophia: Yeah I'm so jelly. ''(Raviva sees Todd defacing Alton's posters.) '' Raviva: Um, Alton.... ''(Raviva points over to Todd.) '' Alton: What the hell are you doing?! Todd: What does it look like? Alton: Why are you doing it?! Todd: Because I'm going to be president, I've been president every since grade 5! I have my ways of getting fid of people like you!Alton: Go fuck yourself! ''(Todd picks up one of Alton's posters and rips it in Alton's face. Todd walks away laughing.) '' Alton: Fine, you wanna play dirty will play dirty! '''Fourth Plot- Lindsay ' (Lindsay walks into her home room and finds Seann sitting in the back of the class.) '' Lindsay: There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Seann: Here I am. Lindsay: So how do you like Bardell so far? Seann: Just rip it off like a Band-Aid. Lindsay: What? Seann: I'm moving....To Denver. Lindsay: What no! You can't just leave me like this! Seann! Please come on, this was supposed to be our year! Seann: Look I'm sorry.... ''(Mr. Lee walks in.) '' Mr. Lee: Take a seat everyone! Lindsay: We're not done talking about this! Meet me at JavaStar at 9! ''(Lindsay sits down.) 'Main Plot- Aria ' (After school, Aria walks into Mr. May’s room.) Aria: Hey can we talk? Mr. May: I'm busy, make it fast. Aria: Um, we’ll see it’s kinda funny....I'm pregnant with your babies! I'm having twins! Mr. May: (shocked) Um, I have to go. Aria: Wait! We need to talk about this! Mr. May: Bye. (Mr. May leaves Aria.) '' '''Sub Plot- Mariana/Savannah ' (At the party, Mariana and Savannah walk into Mariana's room drunk.) '' Savannah: This party is killer! Mariana: I know right! Savannah: And it's all cuz of you! Mariana: I couldn't have done it without you! ''(Mariana looks into Savannah's eyes and they start kissing. They fall on Mariana's bed.) '' '''Third Plot- Alton ' (Alton walks into Bardell late at night dressed in all black.) '' Alton: You shouldn’t have messed with me Todd. ''(Alton laughs and pulls spray paint from his bag. He walks into the principal’s office.) '' '''Fourth Plot- Lindsay ' (Lindsay walks into JavaStar.) '' Lindsay: So you’re leaving me? Seann: It's not like that! Lindsay: Whatever… we need to break up! Seann: What? You'd just leave me like this! Lindsay: This isn't easy for me either! Seann: I'm leaving tomorrow. I need you. Lindsay: Okay, I’ll keep in touch. Bye. Seann: So this is how it all ends? Lindsay: Yeah, I guess so.... ''(Lindsay leaves, Seann's eyes get watery.) '' 'Main Plot- Aria ' ''(The next day, Aria and Damon walk into Mr. May’s room and sees a different teacher.) '' Aria: Where's Mr. May? Ms. Walker: Oh he quit yesterday, he got a job offer at Vanderbilt Prep, in New York. ''(Aria runs out of the room crying, Damon runs after her.) '…To Be Continued… ' Category:Blog posts